A Vampire's Betrayal
by cbchick
Summary: In the world of Vampires, it is forbidden to love a Ware Wolf, but this one vampire will risk it all to be with him. will her friends stay by her side or will she face a sudden death because of her actions?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The vampire's viscous fangs gently pinched into her neck as it slowly drank her blood. The girl just closed her eyes and didn't fight the vampire off. Realizing what it was doing, the vampire quickly regained focus and laid the girl down on the ground. The white moon gazing upon what had just happened, the vampire's eyes slowly turned back to normal and it ran off, leaving the poor girl alone on the ground. This was a town that was always dark and was full of many things. There were vampires, warewolfs, and even humans. Vampires were made up of 3 classes: The Low Class, Middle Class, and High Class. Warewolfs were known as the sworn enemies of the vampires, and the humans were the vampires' prey. The high class were in charge of them all seeing as how they were more ranked then the others. It was forbidden for a vampire to ever become friends with a warewolf or even fall in love with one. The consequence in that...is sudden death. Though, not all vampires and warewolfs were bad, some were kind and gentle. Warewolfs were the most confused ones in the whole land, fearing what they've become. Some would use that as their weapon while others would plead that it was a curse given by the High Class. Many things were unknown in this land.

His white long hair was blowing in the wind showing off a soft, gentle vampire as he walked down the street. He had yellow eyes, handsome face, and dressed in all white. He noticed a girl lying on the ground, and seen that she has been bitten. Suprised as how beautiful she was and how good her blood smelled, he picked her up and laid her on a bench nearby, waiting for her to wake up. After a while, the girl slowly opened her eyes and noticed a guy sitting next to her.

"W-Who are you...?" she hesitated to say as she sat up. She grabbed her throat signaling how thirsty she was.

"Hmm..you're thirsty aren't you?" the vampire said giving her a precious smile.

The girl slowly felt on her neck until she felt the 2 teeth marks. As she did that, her eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she was and how it happened.

"I-I'm a vam..." "A Vampire." the man said finishing her sentence. She looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"Who bit you?" he asked her again while waiting for an answer.

_"This guy..he's staring at me like he knows something I don't" _she thought as she stared back at him.

"Well that's..." she began to say but couldn't finish the sentence.

"It was Britt right?" he smirked. The girl quickly looked at him surprised, then at the ground.

The man sighed. "Just as I thought. She does that a lot." he said shaking his head.

"I could see her suffering so I couldn't help but to ease her pain...I knew the consequences but I didn't care. I just wanted to help my friend." the girl explained while looking at the ground sadly.

"And knowing Britt, she ran off after turning her best friend into something that she wouldn't dare wish for." the man replied smiling.

"How do you know her?" the girl asked, looking at him confused.

"Me and Britt are very close. I've helped her ever since she became a vampire. Her blood is the only one i desire." he smiled while looking at the moon.

"Desire?" she said confused. The man laughed.

"You'll understand very soon." he said as he stood up and started walking off.

"Hey wait! Who are you?!" the girl shouted.

The man stopped. "Carlos." he replied as he quickly vanished.

"Ugh! That man, leaving me all alone like this! What's wrong with him anyway, and what the hell is the whole desire Britt's blood thing about? Oh well..I just hope Britt is ok, it's not her fault for turning me into a vampire." the girl said to herself.

Just then, a warewolf showed up right in front of the girl and smirked. It licked its teeth and smiled.

"Oh great." the girl said slowly backing up. Out of nowhere, a girl with long black hair and a black coat appeared right in front of the girl and pulled out her sword.

"B-Britt?!" the girl said in shock.

"Mal, I'm sorry about turning you into a vampire but stay back for now." she replied. Mal nodded as she stood back and watched from afar.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" she shouted as she pointed the sword towards the warewolf. It smiled and ran at her. Britt smiled as she and the warewolf started fighting.

_"Wow!"_ Mal thought. _"Well shit! I wanna learn how to fight like that!"_ she added.

Britt sliced the warewolf on its back and it howled, and ran off. She put her sword away and turned back around. Her eyes glowing blood red while looking at Mal.

"Hey...you ok?" she asked Britt while slowly walking towards her.

"Yeah." she replied as her eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry about just leaving you here." she added sadly.

"Don't worry about it Britt. It's ok." Mal smiled.

"I didn't want you to become like me. I didn't wanna feed off of you like I did." she explained looking at the ground sadly.

"Britt." Mal said as she grabbed her hand. "Look at me, I'm fine. I did this for you. I hate seeing you suffer like that girl." she said smiling. Britt smiled back.

"Here, I have someone that you would love to see."she added as she closed her eyes. Mal looked at her confused. Soon after, another vampire showed up but this time she has red long hair and wore baggy clothes.

"Omg! Is that you Mally?!" the vampire shouted as she quickly hugged her.

"Uhh..." Mal replied while getting hugged.

"What? You don't remember me?" she said looking at her. Mal took a really closer look and gasped.

"BECCA!!!!!" she screamed as she hugged her back. Britt smiled. Just then, another vampire showed up behind Britt.

"When's my feeding time?" he whispered in Britt's ear, his white hair blowing in the wind.

"Carlos..." she replied while backing away from him. "You're not thirsty, I can tell." she said while sitting down.

"Hey now, I may be later." he smiled back as he noticed the other girls. "Oh, a reunion huh?" he added.

"Hey! You're that guy from before!" Mal shouted pointing at him. He smirked.

"Yes I am. You done gazing at me now?" he winked.

"Look, you're the one that said the only blood you desire is Br-" "Bright." Carlos said cutting her off.

"Huh?!" Mal shouted. As they were talking, Britt felt a presence near and quickly drew her sword out. Carlos summoned his staff and looked around.

"What is it Britt?" he asked looking around.

"Something's here." she replied. As she said that, a guy crawled out of the woods and seemed to be badly hurt. He had no shirt on, but had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Britt's eyes widened.

"He's hurt!" Becca shouted while going to help him. As she brought him over to the rest of the group, Carlos glared at him sensing something from him he didn't like.

"Uhh..dude, you ok?" Mal asked looking at Carlos.

"Y-Yeah, i'll go to the mansion, you guys help him." he quickly said as he vanished in thin air.

Mal looked at he disappeared. "Don't worry about him Mal." Britt said as she looked back over at the guy.

"Hey Britt, can you heal him?" Becca asked. She nodded and kneeled down next to him. As soon as she did, he quickly grabbed her face and kissed her.

"WTF?!?!" Both Mal and Becca said at the same time. The guy let go of Britt and silently went back into what seemed to be a deep sleep. Britt was embarrassed all over and din't know why he did that but somehow, she became attached to him.

"Britt, wtf was that?" Mal said looking at Britt.

"I-I don't know.." she replied while looking at him still surprised.

"Well let's bring him to the head mansion so he can get looked at." Becca suggested. They all nodded and headed over to the mansion. Mal stayed behind.

"Mal, what's wrong?" Britt asked her.

"Am I not allowed in?" she asked, looking at her sadly. She laughed.

"Of course you are. You're one of us now." Britt smiled.

"Yup, and it's aall because of Britt." Becca added. Britt glared at her.

"Ohh..uhm..yea. I'll be going." she replied trying to laugh it off. Mal just laughed.

(To Be Continued..)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They all arrived at the mansion and walked inside. Mal was sorta nervous but soon shook it off and walked inside. As she did, her eyes widened and she was amazed at how nice the place looked. The chandeleirs shined the whole place up, and it was very neat and decorated though at the same time, kinda gloomy and dark. Britt walked a bit further towards another vampire walking down the stairs. He had blonde hair, with blue goggles on his hair, blue eyes, and blue and white clothing on. Mal was stunned to see him and immediately thought he was hot.

"Hey Fai!" Becca waved happily as he walked down the stairs. He gave off a gently smile.

"Oh good lord." Mal replied while looking at him.

"Fai, can you take care of this guy?" Britt asked as she looked at him. He sighed.

"Who is he and what happened to him?" he questioned while looking at the three girls.

"We don't know. He came out of nowhere. Can you help him?" she asked him again. Fai nodded as he signaled one of the other vampires to take him to one of the open rooms to rest.

Carlos stood at the top of the stairs looking down on everyone. He had a angry look on his face like he was annoyed by something.

"Who's this with you?" Fai smiled as he looked over towards Mal. She giggled.

"That's our best friend Mal. She's kinda new to this whole vampire thing." Becca laughed.

"Oh I see." he answered. He then walked over to Mal smiling, took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fai." he added while kissing her hand.

"Wow, you're hawt!" she blurted out. Fai laughed and grinned.

Britt walked up the stairs and met with Carlos.

"Hey, you look like someone pissed you off." she stated as she walked up to him. Carlos just ignored her.

"Hey Car-" Carlos quickly kissed her. Both Mal and Becca looked up and their mouths dropped.

"Damn wtf?! Is Britt like some vampire hoe?!" Mal shouted.

"That's never happened before." Becca exclaimed while watching them. Fai smirked.

"He's just making sure of something." he said.

Carlos stopped kissing her and glared at her.

"W-What...?" Britt stammered.

"He kissed you." he said angrily.

"H-Huh?! What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You know what I mean Britt, that guy kissed you earlier. Stay away from him, something doesn't feel right." Carlos explained but before he could finish, Britt pushed him and looked at him angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted. "Besides, that guy seems normal. He's waay better than you! Don't be jea-" before she could finish, Carlos grabbed her wrist and dragged her closer.

"Just stay away from him! I won't come to your rescue if he does something to you." he said annoyed as he let go of her wrist and walked off.

"Wow, what just happened?" Mal said confused. Becca shrugged as Fai smiled.

The guy woke up in a room and quickly stood up.

"W-Where am I?" he said frantically while looking around.

"Vampire Mansion. In other words, the head mansion of all vampires." Carlos answered while leaning on the wall.

the guy looked at him. "Why am I here?" he asked. Carlos smirked.

"Apparently, you got hurt so we brought you here to help you out." he explained. "Look, everyone else thinks you're no threat but I know something's up with you and if you hurt Britt in any way, I will kill you." he added as he walked out of the room.

"Britt?" the guy said as he had a flashback of the kiss. _"That girl!....I kissed?!" _he thought to himself while sitting back on the bed. "I only needed energy." he added.

Britt walked over to the lounge room with both Mal and Becca following.

"Soo..do you guys live here or something?" Mal asked.

"Nah, but we stay here a lot just to be somewhere where its nice." Becca answered as she sat down in one of the chairs. Mal and Britt also sat down.

"So, that guy Fai is hot!" Mal giggled.

"Fancying someone already Mal?" Becca joked. Mal just grinned. Britt was looking at the fire, not even paying attention to Mal or Becca.

"Britt?" Becca said.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"You ok?" she questioned while looking at her.

Britt shook her head yes and stood up.

"I'll be back." she stated as she left the room.

"Where is she going?" Mal asked. Becca shrugged.

The guy back in the room got dressed and opened a window. He stood out on the ledge of the window.

"Leaving so soon?" a voice said as she walked into the room. The guy quickly turned and fell off the ledge, landing on the floor.

"Something like that." he replied while standing back up.

As he walked closer, his eyes widened and he was shocked.

"You must know me if you're looking at me like that." she smirked while sitting in the chair.

"I-I kissed you..." he hesitated to say. Britt nodded.

"Sorry about that." he apologized. She laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Soo, how'd you end up like that in the first place?" she asked him.

"Well uhm...i was uhh..running from some other people..that uhm..were in a gang." he replied knowing that he was lying.

"Are you a vampire?" she suggested.

"No...I mean YES!" he quickly said without trying to make anything suspicious.

"hmm..I see. so, whats you're name?" she asked again.

"Jae." he answered. Britt stood up and started walking off.

"You know, if you're not a vampire then you should leave. If they were to find out you were a human or something else, then you'd be killed. Your blood attracts us vampires...especially me." she explained as she left. Jae just watched as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later on that night Carlos was talking to Fai about Jae and why he was here. For some reason, Carlos believed that Jae was hiding something from everyone. Britt, Becca, and Mal were in town walking around.

"My throat is dry." Mal complained while grabbing her throat.

Becca looked at her and smirked. "No, you're just hungry." she said.

"So basically, you're saying I have to drink blood?" she asked looking at Becca with a disgusted face.

"Well, if you don't want to die, then yea." Britt shrugged.

"Then I want Fai's blood!" Mal replied joyfully.

Both Britt and Becca shook their head.

"Mal, you can't drink Fai's blood. He's in the high class. We are the middle class and it wouldn't go so well." Britt explained.

Mal looked at her confused. "Huh? What's high class and middle class?" she questioned.

"The vampires in this world are all divided up. The High Class are the top vampires in the whole world and are the strongest of us all. Fai is in the High Class. The Middle class are us. Vampires who aren't too strong but aren't too weak either. The Low Class are the most weak ones who live underground. We rarely see them around here. They don't live for long."

"Dayum! Why is being a vampire so confusing!" Mal pouted.

"You have to get used to it." Becca sighed.

"Soo..I guess I can't have Fai?" Mal said sadly.

"Well you can but it would cause controversy throughout the vampire world." Britt replied.

"Damn.." she added.

"There's also one more thing you should know. You cannot fall in love or become friends with a warewolf. It's forbidden, and if the High Class's Headmaster finds out, you get killed." Becca explained. Mal's eyes widened as she was told the consequences of interacting with a warewolf.

* * *

"Fai, are you really sure you can trust this guy?" Carlos questioned.

"He has a name and he doesn't seem to be causing us any problems." Fai answered. "Now, I'm hungry so I'll be going. Leave the boy alone Carlos." he added as he walked off. Carlos sighed as he walked out of the room and was stopped by the smell of blood.

"Britt's blood?!" he said to himself as he quickly ran out and headed towards the smell.

"Mal! Here's your chance! Go for it now!" Britt shouted while holding her arm.

Mal looked at her and then back at the guy. Her eyes shot blood red and she licked her fangs. She could smell the man's blood and it overjoyed her inside and out. She quickly walked over to the man.

"I'm sorry." she said as she bit his neck and slowly drank his blood. It was her first time but she was enjoying the taste very much. Becca watched as Mal drank the man's blood.

"She looks like a pro already." she joked.

Carlos quickly showed up and appeared behind Britt.

"What happened?!" he shouted looking at her arm.

"It's nothing." Britt smiled.

Meanwhile, Jae could also smell Britt's blood and it was exciting him. The full moon shined inside his room and his eyes widened. As they did, they changed to a yellow color and he started screaming in pain. In a matter of minutes, he was gone and Fai ran into the room. He noticed scratch marks on the window and the whole room a mess.

"What the hell happened?" he said to himself as he walked inside.

Mal dropped the guy on the ground and looked at everyone else. Her eyes returned to normal.

"I hate to say it but that guy's blood was BOMB!" she shouted.

"Is there still some left?" Becca asked smiling.

"Mhm. Go for it." she replied. Becca giggled as she walked over to the guy, and drunk the rest of his blood.

"Britt...." Carlos softly said.

Britt held out her arm.

"Go ahead." she sighed as Carlos bit into her wound and drank some of her blood causing the wound to heal. As he did that Britt closed her eyes as if she was enjoying his touch. Mal giggled to herself, then looked back at Becca.

Just then, they all heard a howling sound. Carlos stopped drinking Britt's blood and stood up.

"Let's go. I don't feel like fighting a warewolf tonight." he said as he started walking off.

Britt nodded as she followed him along with Becca and Mal.

"Hey Britt, do you enjoy when Carlos sucks your blood?" Mal smirked.

"Haha funny." she replied. "I don't know. When he does it, it calms me for some reason. He does it a lot anyway." Britt explained.

"ALOT?!" she shouted.

"Britt and Carlos feed off each other Mal. They've been like that for years." Becca added.

"Ah I see." she remarked.

When they arrived at the mansion, they noticed Fai sitting on the steps.

"Fai?" Carlos questioned as he walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked as she looked up and noticed the window broken. "What happened?" she added getting worried.

"Jae's gone." he inquired.

Britt's eyes widened.

"What?!" Carlos yelled. "How the hell did he get away?!" he added getting angry.

"Go see his room." Fai suggested pointing towards the mansion doors.

Everyone started walking towards the mansion.

"Mal wait." he said stopping her.

"How was you're first experience?" he asked smiling at her.

"W-What...?" she replied.

"Don't be scared." he gently smiled while touching her face.

"Next time you get hungry, come to my room. I'll let you feed off me." he commented as he stood up and walked off. Mal watched as he walked off.

Britt and Carlos walked over to Jae's room as Becca went to meet Train.

He appeared behind her and kissed her neck.

"I missed you." he whispered. Becca giggled.

"I missed you too." she replied giving him a kiss.

Train smiled as they both walked into his room.

Britt and Carlos arrived at Jae's door and was shocked at the mess.

"Damn.." Britt said walking inside. Carlos followed her as he slowly looked around. Britt walked over to the broken window and saw some scratch marks.

"Carlos." she said as he walked over to the window.

"Look at these." she contended as she pointed at the scratch marks.

"Claw marks." she whispered to him.

"Not just claw marks, those are warewolf claw marks." he answered getting angry.

"A warewolf?!" Britt shouted looking at him. Carlos nodded.

"I bet Jae is one." he added.

"Or...a warewolf is out to kill him and they've kidnapped him." she smiled.

"Who cares? Let him be." he said as he walked off.

"But Carlos...!" Britt shouted.

Carlos quickly turned around and trapped her against the wall. "Don't go after him." he demanded as he grasped her wrist.

"Carlos...." Britt softly replied.

"Don't.." he softly said as he let go of her wrist and walked off. Britt slid down the wall, holding her wrist.

_"Why is he so protective of me all of a sudden..?"_ she thought to herself. She then stood up and walked over to the broken window. "I'm sorry Carlos." she said as she quickly vanished in thin air.

Carlos walked across the stairs but was stopped by Mal.

"Where's Britt?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he replied walking off.

"Then how about Becca?" she asked again.

"Probably with Train." he answered as he vanished.

"Ok...?" she thought as she kept walking.

Britt walked through the woods, calling Jae's name but there was always no answer.

"Where the hell is he?" she said to herself while still looking around. Just then, Jae came walking through and stopped as he saw her.

"B-Britt?!" he shouted as she ran towards him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she hugged him. He smiled as she hugged him back.

"What happened? We saw your room, did you get attacked by a warewolf?" she asked him.

"Uhh..yea. Sorry about the room." he laughed it off. "But why did you come after me?" he asked, looking at her.

"Ever since i first seen you, I suddenly got attached to you. I don't know why but your blood attracts me the most. I think it's the only blood I desire." she explained looking at him.

"Really?" he said surprised. Britt nodded.

Jae touched her face and kissed her.

(To Be Continued..)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Britt was kissing Jae, he stopped and pushed her away.

"You can't do this." he said sadly looking away.

Britt looked at him confused. "Why not?" she asked.

"Britt...I'm a ware-" "Shh..." Britt said as she placed her finger over his mouth. "I know you're a warewolf." she added as she touched his face and smiled.

"But..why?!" he shouted, looking at her surprised.

"Jae..I don't care if you're a warewolf. I love you." she replied smiling. He smiled back and hugged her.

* * *

Mal was with Becca and Train.

"So Becca, you never told me about your boyfriend." she smirked.

Becca laughed. "Well now you know. I love Train." she smiled as she looked at him.

"I love you too." he replied kissing her neck.

"Ok I'm out. Seeya!" Mal waved as she left the room. She was walking down the hall looking at the different paintings. She was fascinated as how nice they looked. She then passed a window where the moon shined bright so she stopped and looked out the window.

"Nice view huh?" a voice said coming from behind.

Mal quickly turned around and had a scared look on her face.

"No need to be frightened, its only me." Fai smiled.

"You scared me." she laughed. Fai stood next to her and also looked out the window.

"Hey, do you know the relationship between Carlos and Britt? I've heard that they feed off each other a lot." Mal said looking at him.

"Yeah. Carlos and Britt have some sort of bond that they can't get rid of. They've known each other ever since Britt became a vampire. He's always been by her side as like an older brother. He's constantly worried about her and protects her at all costs." Fai explained.

"Does he love her?" she asked.

"I'm not sure myself. I think he does but he's never admitted it. They always feed off each other. It's a part of them and their bond. Nobody really pays attention to it tho." he added.

"Well Is it bad?" Mal asked again. Fai shook his head no and smiled.

"Vampires always do that. Besides, Carlos never drinks anyone elses blood except if he really needs it. Other than that, the only blood he gets is Britt's blood and she's ok with that. It doesn't bother her at all." Fai said.

"Wow. There seems to be so much chemistry between them. I wish I can form a bond like that someday." Mal replied looking at the moon.

Fai gently touched her face and smiled. "Mal, you're still new to this world. You have a lot to learn." he said looking at her. Mal could feel her heart beating fast but at the same time, she seemed calm and warm at the same time. She touched his hand, closed her eyes, and smiled.

From a distance, Emma was watching the two and stormed off.

"Who does this new girl think she is trying to take Fai from me?" she said to herself while walking off. Carlos saw her walking down the hallway and laughed.

"What's your attitude for?" Carlos smirked as he leaned against a wall.

"Don't worry about it." Emma replied while ignoring him.

"Seen Fai with aother girl again huh?" he smiled.

"What do you want Carlos." she said getting angry. Carlos stood up and walked past her.

"Give up. Fai isn't interested in you." he whispered as he walked past her. Emma got angry, walked inside her room and slammed the door shut.

_"What does he know? Fai drank my blood, he should love me..." _She thought to herself as she slid down to the floor and started crying.

* * *

"Hey Carlos, do you know where Britt is?" Becca asked walking up to him.

"She's not with you?" Carlos asked.

"She's nowhere in the mansion." Mal added walking up to them. Carlos' eyes widened and he ran down the hallway.

"Carlos!!" Becca yelled as he ran off.

Both Mal and Becca followed him as he ran out of the mansion.

"You guys stay here in case she comes back." he said.

They both nodded as he ran off into the distance.

"Yup. I think he loves her." Mal smirked. Becca looked at her confused.

"Fai said that him and Britt have some sort of special bond together." Mal explained to Becca.

"Well, theres much we don't know about those two." she added sitting on the step.

Mal sat next to her. "yeah." she added looking up at the sky.

* * *

The moon shined on Jae's back as he started to scream in pain. He pushed Britt back as his eyes turned yellow, his nails started growing, and a whole bunch of hair started coming out of his body as well as his clothes started breaking off. Britt's eyes widened as he was transforming. She was scared but didn't want to leave his side.

"B....Britt...get..a..way now!" Jae hesitated to say while holding his head. He screamed in pain.

"But-" "GO NOW!!" Jae yelled. Just then, he fully transformed into a warewolf and stared at Britt. She looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't Jae anymore.

"Jae...?" she softly said while slowly walking over to him.

The warewolf licked its teeth in excitement. It could smell Britt's blood and her blood had an amazing smell. Britt reached out her hand and tried to touch the warewolf but instead, the warewolf wrapped its tail around her arm and drew her close to its face. Britt started to cry as she looked at its eyes. The warewolf smirked as it flew its tail around and scratched Britt's hand causing her blood to fall into its mouth. As it tasted her blood, it got really excited and even more anxious. As it was about to lick her face, someone threw 2 silver swords at its back causing it to throw Britt on the ground.

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted.

"Carlos..." she softly said as he quickly stood in front of her.

The warewolf started walking towards them. Carlos drew his sword and began to walk towards it.

"NO!!" Britt shouted blocking his way.

"Britt move." Carlos demanded. She shook her head no, while tears were still rolling down her face. Carlos sighed as he turned around and started walking off. Britt turned around at the warewolf and looked at it sadly. Before she could say anything, she saw another silver sword fly past her as it hit the warewolf. It screamed in pain and ran off.

"Nooo!!!!" Britt screamed as she tried running after it. Carlos quickly stood in front of her and blocked her from getting past him.

"Carlos, why?! WHY?!" She constantly shouted in distraught.

"Carlos, I hate you! i hate you!" she shouted over and over again while hitting him in the chest. She finally stopped, and cried in his arms. He slowly hugged her tightly, and closed his eyes. Soon after, she fell asleep. He then carried her back to the mansion.

"Carlos..." she whispered. Carlos looked down at her in his arms. He looked at her surprised as she was holding out her hand with the cut on it.

"Britt..." he said sadly.

"Please. Make the pain go away." she begged while looking at him sadly.

Carlos put her down next to a tree, grabbed her hand and bit her wound. He started drinking her blood to heal the wound. Britt slowly closed her eyes and rested on the tree. She seemed to calm down because of Carlos' touch. After he was done, he picked her back up and walked to the mansion.

* * *

Jae finally turned back to himself and was unconscious. A few hours passed by and he woke up inside a cabin. He then noticed a girl sitting down in the chair.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked her.

"I'm Avina and this is my hideout." she answered.

"Avina?" he said again as he stood up and walked over to her.

The girl Avina had long dark red hair, her eyes were a dark blue color like the ocean. She had on a tank top, black shorts, and a coat over them. She also had marks on her legs which looked like warewolf claw marks. She smiled at him as he walked in front of her.

"Are you...?" Jae asked looking at her.

She nodded. "A warewolf, yes." she said. "I saw you wondering around and you looked injured so I helped you. Well..my partner helped you." she explained.

"Your partner?" he said as someone else walked into the cabin.

"Yea. This is my partner Dante." she smiled as he walked in.

"Yo." he replied while walking in.

"Soo..you guys are both warewolfs?" Jae said.

"No. Avina's a warewolf and I'm a human." he replied. "I found her wandering around this forest and I couldn't leave her like that so I took her in. At first, she seemed very scared of me but she began to feel more comfortable around me. After that, she's been with me ever since." he exclaimed.

"She never hurt you?" Jae said confused.

Avina looked away. "I have." she answered. Jae looked at her.

"It was 2 years ago, I couldn't control my warewolf side and I attacked Dante and almost killed him. Thank goodness he didn't die. After that, he gave me this necklace which helps control my warewolf side and keeps me safe. If it ever gets taken off me, I immediately transform and cause havoc throughout the city." she explained.

"Don't worry Avina, I won't let that happen." he said as he walked over and kissed her.

Jae just watched and got sad.

"I wish I can control myself. I almost killed someone that I love." he said sadly.

"Someone you love?" Dante said confused.

"Yea. I almost killed Britt. She's a vampire." he replied.

Both Dante and Avina looked at him in shock.

"You...love a vampire..?!" Dante shouted. Jae nodded looking at the ground.

"But that's forbidden in the vampire world!" Avina also added. "You could be killed. She could be killed too." she said.

"I know, that's why I told her that I couldn't but she just doesn't wanna let me go." Jae explained. Dante smiled.

"Then she must love you a lot to betray her own people." he smirked. Avina stood up, and walked over to Jae. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll help you control your warewolf side." she smiled. He smiled back.

* * *

Carlos placed Britt in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Are you gonna stay here?" Fai asked him. He nodded as he sat next to Britt.

"Alright, then I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said as he left. Both Mal and Becca were outside the room waiting.

"Fai, is she okay?" Mal asked.

He touched her face and smiled. "She's fine, don't worry." he said as he walked off.

"Wow." Becca giggled as she looked at Mal.

"What?" she asked.

"Fai digs you." she replied.

Mal laughed. "You think?" she smirked.

"Mal you sly dog, you." Becca added as she and her both walked off.

* * *

"Carlos..." Britt said as she grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She touched his face and pulled him closer. Carlos could tell that she was thirsty so he didn't say anything, he just let her do what she wanted. Britt sat up a bit to get close to his neck. She licked it and drew her fangs. She then gently bit into his skin and started drinking his blood. Carlos closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around her. Blood dripped down Britt's mouth as she drank his blood. Mal and Becca both stopped and could smell the blood.

"Carlos' blood?" Mal asked looking at Becca.

She nodded. "Let's go be nosey." she giggled as they ran back to Britt's room. They both peeked inside the room and saw both Britt and Carlos in an embrace. They closed the door back and walked away.

"They seem like they're so in love." Mal said confused.

"Yeah, I don't know. I have a feeling Britt loves Jae. wherever he is." Becca suggested.

"Drama's gonna happen soon." Mal replied.

"Yup." she added.

* * *

"Fai, What do you think about the new vampire?" Adam asked.

"Hmm..She really attracts me. She's also very beautiful." Fai smiled while twirling a red rose in his fingers.

"What about Emma?" he asked again.

"Adam. I never meant to hurt Emma. I only drank her blood once and that was because i was in desperate need of it. She offered it up. Mal is different. She attracts me in a different way and I'm very fond of her." he explained.

"I thought you would be." Train said while walking in. "I see the way you look at her but just remember, she's in the middle class and you're in the high class. If anything were to happen between you two, it'd cause a bunch of controversy." he added. Fai looked away as he made the rose disappear. It reappeared at Mal's side. She noticed it and picked it up.

"A letter?" she said as she opened it.

_Dear Mal,_

_Meet me in the garden tonight at midnight._

_Love, _

_Fai_

Mal smiled as she kissed the rose.

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was about midnight and Mal headed out to the garden to meet Fai. She quietly walked down the stairs and headed out back. She had the rose in her hand as she left the mansion. Becca was talking with Britt.

"Hey, are you ok?" Becca asked her. She nodded.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Mhm." Britt answered. Becca looked at her sadly.

"What happened with Carlos? He said that when he found you, you were being attacked by a warewolf and when he tried to kill it, you refused to let him and protected the creature. he said that when he injured it with the silver sword, it ran off and you desperately wanted to follow it but he wouldn't let you, and you became very upset and distraught." Becca explained. Britt looked away and got sad.

"Britt. Was Jae that warewolf?" she asked, looking at her.

Britt looked at her sadly. "Don't tell anyone, especially Carlos." she replied. Becca's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you know what could happen if the headmaster found out?! You could be sentenced to death!!" she shouted.

Britt stood up. "I don't care." she said as she walked off. Becca watched as she left and sighed.

_"Why Britt..."_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Carlos was in the board room with Adam and Train.

"What's up with Britt?" Train asked looking at Carlos.

"I don't know anymore. She's different." he replied looking out the window. He then noticed Britt running off into the distance.

"Where is she going?!" he shouted as he ran out of the room. Train shook his head.

"There he goes." he sighed.

"Carlos is weird. He comes and talks to us then when something has to do with Britt, he just vanishes." Adam pouted.

"Well he better find Britt quick. The headmaster's coming today and all vampires have to be here." Train explained.

* * *

Mal sat on the bench and looked at the moon.

"No full moon tonight huh?" she said to herself. Just then, Fai showed up and smiled.

"Mal." he said softly while smiling at her.

"Fai. What do you want to meet me for?" she asked him. He just smiled as he walked up to her, touched her face and kissed her. Mal was shocked at first but then calmed down and kissed him back.

"You're different from the others." he said.

"Different?" she said confused.

"You see me for who I am and not for my status. I admire that about you and that's why I'm attracted to you."

"Fai..." she said softly. He smiled and placed his hand over his other hand.

"Hey, what're you doing?" she asked him. He showed her his hand and smiled. Mal was shocked at what he did. He had cut his own hand because he felt that Mal was hungry so he offered up his blood.

"Can I..."

"Go ahead." Fai said as Mal took hold of his hand and drank his blood. He looked up and glared towards the window. Emma looked back and walked away from the window. He closed his eyes and looked back down at Mal drinking his blood.

* * *

Carlos followed Britt through the woods until she finally stopped. He hid in the trees as he saw Britt hug another figure. He couldn't see much so he moved closer and as he did, his eyes widened. He gripped his sword and glared at the figure.

"Jae...!" he said to himself as he noticed him.

"Britt..why did you come? You can get killed because of this." Jae said sadly.

"I don't care! I love you and that's it. If I die, I die." she replied.

"But Britt, I'm a warewolf. I don't know when I'll lose control again and try to hurt you."

Carlos' eyes widened as he had just found out that Jae was indeed a warewolf. As Britt was about to kiss Jae, he jumped down from the tree and drew his sword right next to Jae's neck. Jae looked at him and could see the true hatred in Carlos's eyes.

"I knew it...You're a damn warewolf!!" Carlos yelled sticking his sword into Jae's neck causing his blood to come out.

"Carlos!" Britt shouted back. "Shutup Britt! Stay out of this!" he yelled back. Jae sighed as he grabbed the sword and pushed it away from his neck.

"I don't like you at all but don't yell at Britt like that." Jae replied angrily.

Carlos glared at him and went to attack him.

"NO!!" Britt yelled. Jae quickly dodged and ended up behind Britt.

"She's coming with me." he said as both him and Britt vanished.

"Jae!!!!!" Carlos screamed as they both vanished. He slammed his sword on the ground and yelled. After that, he headed back to the mansion.

Britt and Jae arrived inside a cabin. She sat down in a chair and looked at the ground.

"You wanna go back to him?" Jae suggested looking out the window. Britt didn't answer.

"You know, you can if you want. No one's stopping you." he said again. Britt looked at him and grabbed his hand.

"I'll be back, I promise." she said as she ran off towards the mansion.

"Was that her?" Dante said walking in.

"Yup." he replied. Dante sat down next to him.

"Why'd you let her go back?" he asked.

"Because she looked sad." Jae exclaimed.

"Ahh. I see." he said.

* * *

Carlos arrived back at the mansion and saw Fai, Mal, and Becca waiting for him.

"Where's Britt?" Mal asked. Carlos ignored her and walked inside.

"Let's go. The headmaster will be here in a bit." he replied while walking inside.

"Carlos." Fai said.

Carlos stopped. "What?" he said annoyed.

"Where's Britt?"

"Betraying us all." he replied leaving.

"Huh?" Mal said confused. Becca looked a bit worried.

"C'mon. Let's go." Fai added walking inside with the girls.

They all were in the main area of the mansion with all the other vampires waiting for the headmaster to come.

"Hey Becca, what did Carlos mean by betraying us all?" she asked her.

Becca sighed. "I guess he knows." she added. Mal looked at her confused.

"About what?" she asked again.

"Jae is a warewolf and Britt loves him." she said sadly. Mal looked shocked.

"Isn't that forbidden?!" Mal shouted. Becca covered her mouth and nodded.

"It is but be quiet. I don't want anything to happen to her." she explained. Mal nodded as Becca uncovered her mouth.

"Carlos, what happened with Britt?" Fai asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." he replied getting annoyed.

"I know you love her." Fai added while looking at everyone down below.

"Whatever." Carlos said as he walked off.

* * *

Soon after, the headmaster arrived and everyone bowed as he came in.

"Headmaster." he smiled as he also bowed.

"Fai, nice to see you again." The headmaster said as Fai bowed. "It seems you've got a nice crowd going on here." he added while looking at all the vampires.

Fai laughed. "Yeah. We're all family." he replied back. Just then, Britt burst through the doors. Everybody turned and looked her way. Britt looked around as everyone was staring at her and then down at the headmaster and Fai.

"Uhm..." Britt hesitated to say. Fai shook his head. The headmaster glared at Britt and walked over towards her.

"Why are you late?" he asked looking directly at her.

"Well..uhh..I was out." she stuttered.

The headmaster grinned and smacked her. "You know that you're never aloud to be late when I come to visit." he shouted. Britt held her cheek as she looked at the headmaster sadly.

"Now get out of my sight and go to your room!" he shouted. Britt nodded as she walked up the stairs with everyone still staring at her. Carlos watched as she walked away and got sad.

"You two, she is forbidden to leave this mansion until I say she can." the headmaster demanded. The two guards nodded as they went to keep guard.

"Becca..." Mal whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I don't like that guy." she said.

"Me either." Becca added.

"Let's go see Britt." Mal suggested.

"We can't. The guards won't let us." Becca exclaimed.

* * *

Carlos quietly left the party and headed towards Britt's room. The two guards stopped him from coming in.

"Carlos. You can't go in. I'm sorry." one of the guards said.

"She needs me. I won't let her go. I swear." he swore.

The guards looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." they said as they moved away from the door. Carlos walked inside and closed the door. He saw Britt sitting down next to the wall. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Why are you here? Don't you hate me?" Britt said looking away.

"I'll never hate you." he replied back.

"Yeah ok. Carlos, i left you to be with Jae. I'm betraying everybody, even you." she explained.

"Britt..." he said as he touched her face. "You didn't betray me at all." he added.

Britt started to cry. "I'm so hungry." she said sadly while looking at the sky. Carlos laughed.

"Britt." he called as she looked over at him and saw him smiling. She looked down at his neck.

"No Carlos..I can't. Not this time." she replied getting up. Carlos quickly grabbed her hand and looked at her. She sighed as she sat back down and drew her fangs. Carlos moved closer to Britt and felt her fangs pierce through his skin. She started to drink his blood.

_"Why am I so giving?" _Carlos thought to himself. He then laughed. Britt looked up at him and stopped.

"Too much?" she asked, looking at him. Carlos smiled as he touched her face and kissed her.

(To Be Continued...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Britt slowly pushed Carlos away and looked at him confused. Carlos sighed as he stood up, and started walking off.

"Go." he said while walking off.

"Wait!" she shouted grabbing his arm. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Hurry up and go Britt." he insisted. Britt smiled back and quickly vanished. Carlos got sad as he walked out of her room.

"Britt said not to bother her. She's sleep." he said to the guards as he left. The guards nodded.

* * *

"So Mal, how was Fai's blood?" Becca smirked. Mal looked at her surprised.

"W-What're you talking about?" she said trying to play it off.

"Don't play it off. I smelled Fai's blood earlier. He let you feed off him didn't he?" she asked again. Mal nodded.

"He said he was attracted to me." she giggled. Becca shook her head.

"You better hope this doesn't get out of hand." she added.

"It won't." Mal replied looking at the ground.

* * *

"Fai. You do know that if people found out about you and Mal, they'll be controversary between everyone...especially the high class." Train sighed.

"I know but I don't care. Mal is someone very dear to me. I can't let anybody else have her." he replied sitting in the chair.

"I guess but what if people find out? You'll be scolded and most likely kicked out of the high class." Train explained.

He shrugged. "As long as I'm with Mal, I'm fine." he smiled.

Just then, Carlos walked in and leaned up against a wall.

"Why the long face?" Fai asked looking at Carlos.

He looked away. As he did, Train noticed bite marks on Carlos' neck.

"Dude, who bit you?" he asked.

"Nobody, don't worry about it." Carlos replied hiding his neck.

"It was Britt, wasn't It?" Fai smirked. Carlos remained quiet.

"You must be crazy in love with her huh?" Train demanded.

Carlos started walking off. "Maybe." he replied as he left the room.

Fai shook his head. "Poor guy." he added.

* * *

Britt ran through the woods looking for Jae. She ran into Avina and stopped.

"Who are you?" Britt asked looking at the girl. In an instant, Britt knew that the girl was a warewolf.

"You're a warewolf!" she shouted. The girl nodded as she walked towards her.

"You're looking for Jae?" the girl asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah..You know him?" Britt replied. The girl nodded as she took her hand and ran into the woods. Britt had no idea where she was going.

Avina and Britt reached an old cabin and walked inside.

"Is this the girl?" the girl asked looking at Jae.

"Yeah." he replied while getting up and walking over to Britt.

"Jae..." she softly said as he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here." he answered while hugging her. Both Avina and Dante smiled.

"Dante. Avina, this is Britt. Britt this is Avina and Dante." Jae added while introducing them.

"So you're the famous vampire Jae has fallen in love with?" Dante smirked. "She's a pretty one Jae." he added smiling.

"Dante!" Avina shouted as she smacked his arm.

"Who are you guys?" Britt asked looking at them.

"I'm Avina. As you said earlier, I'm a warewolf and this is Dante. He's my partner." Avina said smiling.

"A human?" Britt said softly. She could smell his blood right when she walked in.

"Yeah. I keep Avina safe." he replied.

Britt looked at them confused. Jae laughed.

"You see that necklace Avina has on?" he asked her. Britt nodded.

"Well, that necklace keeps her warewolf side in control. She can go out into the world without having to worry about transforming. She can control her warewolf side." he explained.

"Then how come you don't have one?" Britt asked him. He looked away.

"I can't control my power yet." he said sadly.

* * *

The headmaster gathered everyone in the main hall to discuss something.

The 2 guards knocked on Britt's door telling her to come but there was no answer. Carlos was walking down the hall until he noticed them about to walk into her room.

"Wait!!" Carlos yelled as he ran quickly to the room.

"She's in a pissy mood and will attack you. I'll take her downstairs. You guys go on ahead." Carlos explained. The guards nodded as they left. Carlos wiped his forehead and walked into the room, closing the door. He used telepathy with Britt to get her to come back.

"Huh? Carlos, what is it?" she said to herself. Jae and everyone else looked at her weird.

"Get back here now! The headmaster's having a meeting in the main room. Hurry up!" he shouted.

Britt looked back at Jae.

"Carlos again huh?" he sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I have to go." she replied as she kissed Jae and ran off.

"You know..maybe you are better off without her." Dante suggested.

"Dante!" Avina shouted.

"Maybe I am, but she still sneaks out and risks her life to come and meet me. I can't take that for granted." he explained.

"I guess so." Dante replied.

* * *

Britt jumped in her window and landed right in front of Carlos.

"It's about time!" he shouted but Britt quickly grabbed his hand and ran down the hall towards the main room. They reached the room just in time before the headmaster came in.

"Whew, made it!" Britt sighed in relief.

"Britt!!" both Mal and Becca yelled as they both hugged her.

"Hey guys." she replied smiling.

Carlos walked over to Adam and Lily.

"So you got Britt to come?" Adam asked looking at her.

"Yeah." he replied. Lily smiled as she put out her hand.

"Ahem." she signaled. Carlos looked at her confused.

"What?" he said.

"You can't kiss my hand?" Lily pouted.

Carlos laughed as he kissed her hand.

"Why is Lily here?" Becca said crossing her arms.

"I have no idea." Britt replied.

"Who the hell is Lily?" Mal said confused.

"A vampire who thinks she can have anything." Becca explained.

"She sounds stuck up."

"She is." Britt added.

Just then, the headmaster walked in and gathered everyone to the middle of the floor.

"Good evening all vampires! I, Lucius, ruler of all vampires...invites you all to the Vampire Ball this friday! It'll be held in my mansion on the other side of town at midnight. We hope you all arrive and have fun. Be sure to dress formal and please, no blood sucking this time. I hope to see you all there." the headmaster said as he left the room.

"A ball huh?" Mal giggled.

"You gonna ask Fai?" Becca joked.

"Hey! That's a good idea, brb." she replied as she walked off.

Becca shook her head. "Britt who're you gonna ask?" she asked her.

"I don't know." she replied looking around.

Carlos looked around for Britt but was stopped by Lily.

"You should ask me to be your date." Lily smirked.

"Nah. I'll pass." he said as he started walking off but was stopped by Adam.

"Go ahead. Have fun for once." Adam winked. Carlos sighed.

"I was gonna ask someone else." he said.

"Let Britt be for now." Adam replied. Carlos sighed.

"Fine. I'll go with you Lily." he said walking away.

"Yay! Thanks guys!" Lily giggled.

Train walked over to Becca and kissed her neck.

"You're my date right?" he whispered.

"You know I am." she blushed.

"Britt who're you going with?" Train asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure. why?" she replied back. He shrugged.

"Why not ask Carlos?" Becca suggested.

"Can't." Train replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He's going with Lily." he explained.

Both Britt and Becca looked at him surprised.

"What..?" he said confused. Britt stormed off.

* * *

Mal walked around looking for Fai and saw him walk into a room with Emma.

"It can't be." she said to herself as she slowly walked upstairs to the room. She then, slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There was Fai standing over Emma drinking her blood while her hands were wrapped around him. Mal quickly closed the door and ran away crying. While she was running, she ran into someone.

"I'm sorr-" before she could finish, she saw the guy standing next to her. He had long silver hair with blue eyes that stood out.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked her.

"Y-Yeah.." she hesitated to say as she was was wiping her eyes.

"Hey.." the guy said as he wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her.

"No reason." she said sadly.

"Well, My name is Ren. Nice to meet you." he greeted while holding out his hand.

"I'm Mal." she replied as she shook his hand. Ren touched her face and smiled.

"You're really pretty. I don't like to see you sad like this. Soo...to make you happy, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he smiled.

Mal smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Britt walked over to Carlos and seen him talking to Adam. She also saw Lily next to him trying to hold his hand. Britt walked up to him, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away.

"Hey! Where are you going with my date?!" Lily shouted as Britt walked away.

"Oh lordy." Adam said shaking his head.

Britt dragged him out into the hallway and let him go.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked looking at her.

"Why the hell are you going to the ball with Lily?!" she yelled.

"Britt, I wasn't gonna ask her..Adam made me do it!" Carlos replied as he grabbed her hand. She pushed his hand away.

"Whatever. I don't care!" she shouted back as she walked away.

"Britt!!" Carlos yelled as he grabbed her hand. Before Britt could say anything, he quickly turned her around and kissed her.

Britt pushed him away and slapped him as she started to cry.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she walked off.

Carlos rubbed his face as he sat down on the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a few days before the Vampire's Ball and everyone was excited. Mal and Britt had both been avoiding Carlos and Fai because of what happened. Carlos was really trying to get Britt to understand but she wouldn't settle for it. Instead, she started sneaking out of the mansion more recently and wasn't around much. Carlos became worried but never followed her. Fai constantly tried to talk to Mal to see what was wrong with her but she was always around Ren. He soon became very jealous of those two.

"Soo...you never really told me what happened with Fai." Ren stated.

Mal looked away. "I saw him with someone the night the headmaster announced the ball. I went to look for Fai and I found him with Emma." she explained sadly.

Ren looked at her sadly and touched her face. "He fed off her didn't he?" he asked her.

Mal looked at him sadly and started crying. Ren quickly embraced her and closed his eyes. "Im sorry that he hurt you." he said. "I won't ever do that to you." he added.

Fai watched as they hugged and walked away.

"Why the long face?" Emma smirked as Fai walked by.

"Because of you, I've most likely lost Mal to the likes of him." he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?! You were the one who drank my blood!" Emma shouted.

Fai looked at her. "You forced me to drink your blood. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't like you." he stated.

Emma got furious. "Why do you choose her over me?!" she screamed.

He stopped. "Because..." he started to speak. "I love her."

Emma looked at him in shock as he walked off.

* * *

Britt was in the cabin alone with Jae.

"You haven't been home for a while. Why is that?" Jae asked while looking at her.

Britt got sad and started to cry.

"Everything...Everything went wrong! I hate Carlos..." she said while crying.

Jae looked at her sadly and hugged her tight. "Don't cry. I can't stand it at all." he sighed while hugging her.

"Jae..." Britt said sadly.

He smiled. "C'mon let's go to this ball." he suggested.

Britt looked at him in shock. "What?! You can't!" she shouted.

"I'll be fine don't worry. Besides, I can control my warewolf side." he explained while pointing at his necklace. Britt smiled as they both walked towards the mansion.

* * *

It was the night o the ball and everyone arrived, dressed all pretty and enjoying their time. The headmaster sat in the main chair and watched everyone very closely.

Carlos arrived with Lily as Fai arrived by himself. He walked over to Carlos and Lily.

"Hey Fai! Doesn't my date look handsome?" Lily giggled.

"Uhh..sure." he replied, not really caring.

"Hey, have you seen Britt?" Carlos whispered. Fai shook his head no.

Just then, Mal walked in with Ren by her side as well as both Becca and Train. Fai looked over in their direction and glared at Ren.

"Hey, what happened between you and Mal?" Carlos asked Fai.

"She saw me feeding off of Emma the other day." he replied sadly.

"So, she came here with Ren?" Lily added. Fai shrugged and walked off. Mal glanced over at Fai and then turned away.

"Do you wanna sit somewhere?" Ren asked her.

"Sure!" she smiled as they walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

Becca and Train joined them.

"Mal...I'm sure Fai didn't mean to hurt you." Becca explained.

She looked away. "I guess but he didn't come to check on me at all. Ren was there for me." she replied.

"I don't trust Ren." Becca said glaring over at him. "Be careful." she added.

Just then, Britt and Jae both arrived and everyone looked their way. She smiled as she walked in and everyone went back to doing their own thing. Carlos looked over and suddenly became mad.

"Why is Jae here?" he said getting mad. Lily looked at him confused.

"I guess he's her date." Fai added while looking at them.

"He doesn't belong here!" he replied.

"Let them be." Fai suggested while walking off.

* * *

A few hours passed by and both Britt and Jae sat at the table with Ren, Mal, Train and Becca. Everyone was getting along and noone seemed to notice that Jae wasn't one of them. Ren stood up and held out his hand towards Mal.

"Mal, come with me for a minute." he smiled while holding out his hand. Mal nodded as she took his hand and walked off with him.

Becca watched as they walked off.

"What's wrong?" Train asked her.

"Nothing." she replied.

Britt held Jae's hand as his other arm was wrapped around her waiste. She gently leaned on him and closed her eyes. Carlos kept glancing over at them, not even paying attention to his date.

"Carlos!!" Lily shouted.

"What?!" he shouted back.

"All you've been doing is looking over at Britt and her date! Ugh, it's like you can't stand that guy because he's her date and not you! Just cuz you're in love with her doesn't mean that she's in love with you!!" Lily yelled as everyone looked over at their table.

"I'm leaving!" she said again as she walked off. Everyone then turned back.

"Damn..." Adam said shaking his head.

"Am I really a fool Adam?" Carlos asked looking at the ground.

"I don't know man." he replied. Carlos sighed.

* * *

Ren took Mal upstairs and was heading for a room.

"Ren, where are we going?" Mal asked him.

He ignored her as he reached a room and shoved her inside, closing the door behind them.

"Hey! What're you-" before she could finish, Ren forcely trapped her against a wall and drew his fangs.

"I've been wanting your blood since the first day I met you. I can't take it anymore!" he shouted as he licked his fangs.

"Hey! No! Get away from me!" Mal yelled trying to fight him off. Ren grabbed her wrist and felt on her neck with his other hand.

"Calm down baby, It won't hurt. I'll be quick. Besides, Haven't I been the one that was there for you when you needed someone. Fai betrayed you right? He doesn't love you so there's no need to keep your blood from me." he explained as he smirked.

"My blood belongs to Fai and thats all!" she screamed. Ren quickly grabbed her neck and tightened his grip around it. As he moved closer to her neck, Fai busted in and pushed him away from Mal.

"Don't ever put your hands on her again!" he said angrily as he stood in front of Mal.

"Fai..." she said softly.

"How convenient. You came at the right time, but you've already betrayed Mal. How was Emma's blood?" Ren smirked.

Fai quickly grabbed him by his neck. "Emma is nothing to me. She forced me to drink her blood. The only one I love is Mal and I won't let you have her blood." he said angrily.

Ren grinned as he vanished. "You win this time Fai, but I'll be back sometime later." he said as he vanished.

Fai looked back over at Mal and smiled.

"Fai..." Mal said as she started to cry. She then quickly ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm soo sorry!" she added while hugging him.

"Mal, I love you." he said. "I love you too." she replied.

* * *

Jae and another vampire had gotten into an argument which led to the middle of the ballroom. Everyone was watching. Mal and Fai both arrived back and saw the ruckus that was going on. They walked over to Becca, Train and Carlos to see what was going on.

"Jae, calm down! Let it be!" Britt shouted pulling Jae's arm.

"No! He pushed you out of the way just so he can get by and didn't even apologize for it. He's a disgrace!" he shouted.

"I'm a disgrace? Really, who the hell are you to come here and say that?" the vampire replied.

Jae got angry and grabbed his shirt. "You're pissing me off!" he said angrily as his eyes started to turn yellow. The moon shined through the window and Britt knew it was getting bad.

"Oh no." Becca said getting scared.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Look at his eyes." she replied. Mal looked at his eyes and seen the diferent color.

"We have to break it up!" Carlos said as he started walking but was stopped by the headmaster.

"No. Let's see where this goes." he said while watching the commotion. Carlos looked at him and back at Jae and the other guy.

The vampire shoved Jae off of him. As he did that, Jae's necklace was knocked off and broken. Britt's eyes widened.

"Jae!!! Get out of the moonlight now!!" Britt screamed.

Jae quickly turned around and before he could do what Britt said to do, the moonlight had already caught his eye and he began transforming. All the vampires and the headmaster watched in shock as this was happening.

Britt ran over to Jae and tried to stop him from transforming.

"Jae! You can't!" she screamed again. Jae was growing nails, eyes turned yellow, hair started growing out from his back, and his clothes started ripping off.

"This is bad!" Becca and Mal both said.

Carlos's eyes widened as well as Fai and Becca. The headmaster stood up in anger.

"That man is a warewolf! Guards! Get him, make sure he doesnt get away!" the headmaster yelled as the guards ran towards Jae..rather the warewolf now.

"NO!!!!" Britt yelled as she stood in front of it. "I won't let you!" she shouted again.

"You betrayed us! You betrayed us all!" the headmaster yelled back. "Take them both! Get them out of my sight! You will be killed tomorrow at sunset!!" he added as he stormed off. The guards took both Britt and Jae to the dungeon and put them in seperate rooms.

"This ball is done with! Everyone go back to your rooms!" the headmaster shouted as he left the room.

"We have to help her!" Mal screamed.

"We can't Mal. we just can't.." Becca replied sadly.

Carlos looked at the ground sadly and walked off. Mal and Becca began to cry. Train took Becca to his room and Fai hugged Mal tightly.

"We really can't do anything?" she asked him. Fai shook his head no. Mal got sad and hugged him again.

* * *

Carlos made his way down to the dungeon but was forbidden to see Britt.

"You can't see her." the guard said.

"Why not? I have to see her!" he shouted.

"Carlos, I'm sorry but you can't." he replied. Carlos sighed as he walked off.

_"I'll find a way in there somehow." _he said to himself as he walked away.

"What have I done...?" Jae said sadly as he started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was about midnight and the mansion was quiet. Carlos sneaked out of his room and towards the dungeon. Mal, Becca and Train quietly followed him until he stopped.

"I know you're following me." Carlos said as he stopped and turned around.

Mal, Becca and Train all looked at him.

"We're coming with you." Becca demanded.

"No you're not." he replied.

"Carlos.." Mal said grabbing his arm. "We're her friends too. We can't just sit here and not see her." she added looking at him sadly.

He looked at her and Becca, and then at Train.

He shrugged. "I couldn't talk them out of it. Britt is important to them so just let us go with you." he explained. Carlos sighed and nodded as he kept walking. Everyone followed.

* * *

They reached the dungeon but saw a guard standing at the entrance. Becca looked at Train and smiled.

"Fine. I'll distract him." he sighed as he walked over to the guard. "The headmaster wants to see you, he sent me here to keep watch." Train explained. The guard nodded as he left. Carlos and everyone else walked in and looked around for Britt.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked.

"Probably in her own cell. Try the one in the back." Train replied. Carlos, Becca and Mal all walked over to the cell and opened the door. There they saw Britt curled up in the corner with her head down. Carlos walked up to her slowly.

"Britt?" he called as he walked over to her. Britt quickly looked up and smiled. "Carlos..." she softly said as she hugged him.

Mal and Becca looked at Britt. They saw how terrible she looked. She was stripped of her clothes and had on a filthy long gown. Her face was pale and she looked like she'd been hungry for over a few hours. There were chains on her legs so she couldn't go far.

"Britt..." Mal said sadly as she walked up to her. Becca followed.

"Becca, Mal. I'm glad you guys are here." she replied smiling.

Becca started to cry and quickly hugged Britt tightly. "We're so sorry that we couldn't do anything." she said sadly.

"It's ok. It's my fault really. I was the one betraying everyone." she replied with a fake smile.

"We're gonna get you out of here!" Carlos demanded but Britt quickly grabbed his hand.

"No. I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of me." she answered.

"But Britt.."

"Don't Carlos." she insisted. He looked at her and nodded. She then looked back up at Mal and Becca.

"Hey." she grinned. "You guys are my best friends. I'll never forget you." she added smiling. Becca and Mal grabbed Britt's hand.

"We won't forget you either." they both said sadly.

"Do you know where Jae is?" Britt asked looking at them.

"He's probably in a different place. This dungeon is only for vampires. The other dungeon in the far side of the mansion is for other creatures." Train said walking in. He looked at Britt.

"Britt, I'm sorry for what happened." he added. She nodded. "It's alright." she replied.

* * *

"This isn't her fault headmaster!" Fai shouted, slamming his hands on the headmaster's desk.

"I don't care! She knew what she was doing when this happened! She's not a vampire! She's a filthy betrayer." he yelled back. "She was with that filthy creature and she knew the consequences. It's her decision to die." he added.

"But headmaster!" "But nothing Fai! It's done. She's being killed at sunset tomorrow! That's my final decision. Don't think I don't know about you and that middle class vampire." he said looking at him.

Fai looked at him in shock. "W-What..do you know about that?" he hesitated to say.

"I know that you're in love with a middle class vampire. Since you are someone who I admire, I won't cause you any trouble but do not let this get out of hand." the headmaster answered as he walked out. "Now go. I have things to do." he added as he opened the door. Fai walked out.

"Fai?" the guard said walking up to him. "Is the headmaster busy?" he asked. Fai nodded. "Just go back to your job." he said walking off.

* * *

"Guys, we should go. The guard is coming back." Train said. Becca and Mal both hugged Britt and walked out. "You coming?" Train asked Carlos. He shook his head no. "Alright." he answered as he close the cell door and walked off with the girls.

"Why...why do you choose to stay here with me?" Britt asked sadly. "I betrayed you didn't I? I betrayed everyone.." she added.

"Britt.." Carlos started to speak. "You didn't betray me. You didn't do anything." he said. "It was me." he added standing up.

"You?" she said confused as she looked at him.

"I was the one who didn't know why you were upset with me and to try and make everything better, I kissed you without your permission." he explained.

"Carlos..." she said sadly.

"Look, I can't lie to you anymore. I have to be honest." he added as he looked at her. "Britt. I love you." he answered.

Britt looked at him in shock. "You..love me..?" she asked. He nodded. "I've always loved you. Ever since I first met you. Your blood is the only one I desire. I don't want anybody elses' blood." he explained.

"Carlos..I-" "I know. You love Jae." he finished. Britt stood up and walked over to him.

"I do love him but I also feel for you too. It's true that I desire his blood but I also desire your blood. It's hard to explain but your blood calms me down and its something that I always want but right now, I'm just worried for Jae." she said sadly.

"I understand." he replied. "But before I go..." he added as he touched Britt's hand and placed it on his neck. "I know you're very hungry. So do it." he insisted.

"I can't." Britt replied looking at him.

"Do it for me." he said to her. Britt looked at him and closed her eyes. She drew her fangs and leaned towards Carlos's neck. He felt her fangs pierce into his skin and placed both his hands on Britt's back. Britt placed her hand on the other side of his face and touched his cheek. Britt started drinking his blood. Carlos could hear her crying and held her closer. As she stopped, he kissed her and moved close to her.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear as he quickly vanished in thin air. Britt curled back up in the corner put her head down. "I don't want to die." she said to herself.

* * *

Jae was in a different cell and had chains on both his arms keeping him pinned to the wall.

"Why are you here?" Jae said angrily.

"Britt's in a pretty bad condition because of you." Carlos said walking in.

Jae got sad. "I didn't want this to happen. I thought I could control myself." he said.

"Yeah well, that didn't work out quite well did it?" he answered sarcastically.

"What do you really want Carlos? I know you don't like me so why are you here?" Jae demanded an answer. Carlos looked at him.

"I love Britt as much as you do. Her blood is the one I desire the most." he explained.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." Jae replied.

"Well, she loves you and now she's paying the consequences because of you. I don't know what will happen tomorrow but she's supposed to die. She knows that as well. I already told her how I feel." he said.

"What..did she say?" Jae asked getting kinda worried.

"She said she loves you." he answered. "If she somehow comes back to life after this and you hurt her, I will kill you." Carlos demanded as he vanished. Jae laughed.

* * *

"How is she?" Mal quickly asked as Carlos walked inside the room.

"She's sad but she knows that she broke one of the rules." he explained.

"She fed off of you again didn't she?" Fai smirked. Carlos looked at him.

"Carlos, I can see the bite marks on your neck." he said shaking his head.

"You love her don't you?" Becca asked him.

Carlos looked away. "Yea I do, alright?" he answered getting annoyed.

"Knew it." Mal giggled.

"I really don't want her to die but.." "She insisted that she has to." Fai added, finishing the sentence. Carlos nodded.

"Britt..is so difficult." Mal said shaking her head.

"Carlos, does she love you?" Becca asked again. Everyone looked at her.

"She loves Jae." he insisted.

"Yeah. Why'd u ask him that Becca?" Mal asked, looking at her confused.

"Because..I'm sure Britt had some feelings for Carlos too." she said. "I can see it whenever she drank your blood. She loves you too doesn't she Carlos." Becca explained.

Carlos looked at her and everyone else. "Yeah." he answered.

Fai and Train looked at him in shock.

"Damn.." Train sighed. "And she's gonna die tomorrow. That's tough." he added.

Everyone agreed as they sat down. Fai was with Mal and Becca was with Train. Carlos sat at the window and watched the moon.

(To Be Continued..)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day seemed very slow and the whole mansion seemed to be in a quiet state. Everyone went on doing there own things. The mansion was gloomy, everywhere it was dark and everyone felt uneasy. They knew what was happening today at sunset and all vampires had to watch the execution to learn the consequences and such. Mal and Becca werent seen for the whole day and neither was Carlos.

The day went on and it was finally sunset. All vampires gathered around the main hall and stood behind the poles. The vampires on the top stood behind the wall. They could see a wooden pole in the middle of the floor and another spot where it seemed to be where the warewolves were placed at. They also saw two handle things on each side of the spot. Mal, Becca, Train and Fai all stood together. The headmaster came walking in with a few guards with Jae. They were holding onto the chains that secured Jae from changing into a warewolf. As the headmaster sat in his chair. He called for the guards to bring Jae over.

"Any last words?" The headmaster asked. Jae looked at him angrily.

"I'll get my revenge." he demanded glaring at him, his gold eyes staring directly at the headmaster's eyes.

"Try." he replied as he smirked and laughed. "Lock him up!" he added sitting back in his chair. The guards dragged Jae over to the spot across from the wooden pole and locked him up. Jae was on his kness with both wrists handcuffed so he couldn't escape. He looked up and seen all the vampires surrounding the hall.

"Why is everyone here?" he asked. The headmaster smiled as the guards walked in with Britt.

"To learn a lesson." he answered looking at her.

Jae watched as Britt and the guards walked her over to the wooden pole. He tried to break free of the handcuffs but didn't manage too. The guards placed Britt's back on the wooden pole and tied her up. They also tied her hands in the back of the pole to prevent her from breaking free. Britt had her hair down which covered most of her face. She looked like she'd be beaten pretty badly but it was only because of the lack to feed. Becca and Mal started to climb over the wall.

"Don't." Fai said placing his hand on Mal's shoulder. She looked back at him with tears rolling down her face. He quickly hugged her.

"I know, I know. It's too painful to watch." he replied hugging Mal tightly.

Train covered Becca's eyes so she didn't have to watch.

After they were done tieing Britt up, the guards walked off and the headmaster stood up and walked to the middle of the hall.

"Now do you see what'll happen if you disobey the rules?! I will not tolerate such acts and crimes! It will not be forgiven! We vampires are the strongest of all, you're either with us or against us!" he shouted while walking around the room. He looked back at Britt and walked over to her.

"Darling, you are so beautiful, but you've betrayed us and fell in love with that filthy creature. I can't allow you to live." he explained while touching her face. "Don't touch her!!!" Jae shouted. The headmaster looked back at him.

"Hush, creature." he replied. He then looked back at Britt. "It's about time now my love. Have a nice time in hell." he added.

Britt glared at him, her red eyes glowing. "I'll be seeing you in hell very soon too Lucius." she said angrily.

"Bitch!!" The headmaster yelled as he slapped her and walked back to his seat. "GET ON WITH IT!" he yelled again.

Just then, the guards pulled down on the rope that slowly opened one of the sealed windows. You could see little bits of sunlight starting to shine in the middle of the hall.

"Britt, I love you!" Jae screamed. She smiled. "I love you too." she replied. She then closed her eyes and rested her head on the pole.

"BRITT NO! DON'T GIVE IN!" Jae yelled. Carlos could her the screams from outside the room but couldn't bear to watch Britt die. He stood outside the door and sobbed.

Becca and Mal could both hear the screams and couldn't take it.

"Stop! Make it go away!!!" Becca screamed covering her ears. Mal was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"They can't watch this." Fai demanded looking at Train. He nodded and quickly bit Becca's neck causing her to fall asleep. Fai did the same and caused Mal to fall asleep. They layed the girls on the bench in the back and stayed with them the whole time.

The window was finally open all the way and the sunlight finally reached Britt. She started to burn and screamed in pain. Jae was also screaming and shouting, crying at the same time. In a matter of minutes, everything was over and Britt was now in ashes. Jae fell to the ground crying and the sunlight went away. The headmaster stood up and walked over to the middle again.

"Now do you see? This is the consequence for disobeying the vampire world! This is the result for playing around with a filthy creature like him!" he yelled as he pointed at Jae. "Now, go back and get out of my sight." he added as he left the room. All vampires quietly left the room, leaving only Jae, Train, Fai, Mal, and Becca there. Both Train and Fai walked down the stairs and over to Jae.

"You okay?" Train asked. Jae stayed silent.

"Jae...I know it's hard but she did this for you." Fai added.

"She didn't do this for me! I didn't want her to die! She was my everything and now she's gone because of me....because I'm a damn warewolf.." Jae pleaded.

"Jae..." Train answered. "Just leave. I wanna be alone." he replied looking at the ground. Train and Fai went back upstairs, took both Mal and Becca and left the room.

* * *

It was about nighttime and the mansion was still in its quiet state.

Jae was in a depressed state and remained in the same spot as before. He heard a door shut and quickly looked up.

"Who's there?" he shouted looking in the distance.

The guy threw a key which landed right in front of Jae.

"Take it." the guy said leaning on the wall.

Jae took the key and unlocked himself from the chains. He stood all the way up and stretched. Just then, the guy threw a shirt at Jae.

Jae looked at the shirt.

"Put it on." the guy sighed.

"Who're you?" Jae asked while putting on the shirt.

The guy walked closer to Jae and stood in front of him.

"C-Carlos?" Jae said in shock.

"I know what you wanna do. I told you before right? I love Britt just like you do and I can't just sit here and let her die like this. I know you want her back and I do too so..yeah." Carlos explained.

"You'll help me kill you're headmaster..?" he questioned. Carlos nodded.

"It's for Britt, not you." he answered. "So hurry up and let's go." he added while walking off. Jae followed. They left the room and headed for the front doors.

"They'll be people waiting at the front doors for us." Carlos responded while walking. Jae looked at him confused. As they reached the front doors, Jae's eyes widened as he saw Fai, Train, Becca and Mal standing there waiting.

"Took you long enough." Fai said sarcastically.

"He was taking long." Carlos said blaming Jae.

"You guys are helping too?" Jae asked.

"Uhm..DUH!! Britt was our best friend and I hate the headmaster!" Mal demanded.

"Yeah. Britt didn't deserve to die like that." Becca added.

"Let's get moving. There's other people waiting at the meeting spot." Train replied. Everyone left the mansion and headed through the forest.

"Who else is waiting for us?" Jae asked.

"You know two of them and there are a...few others." Fai smiled.

They reached the meeting spot and Jae gasped.

"Damn! That's not a few." he added looking at everyone. There were maybe 100 or so creatures all around the field talking and conversating. Jae couldn't believe it.

"Well look who it is!" Dante shouted slapping Jae on his back.

"Dante? What the hell are you doing here?!" he replied.

"I'm gonna kick Lucius's ass!" he insisted.

"Where's Avina?" Mal asked Dante.

"Right behind you." he replied back.

"You guys know Avina?" Jae said confused.

"Mhm! Britt introduced us." Becca answered.

"Soo...why is everyone here?" Jae asked again.

"We need to build a strong enough army to kill Lucius. There's no doubt that he has an army too. Plus, he's the ruler of all vampires so he's very powerful. Who knows what he's capable of." Train explained.

"What about Britt's ashes?" Jae questioned.

"Me and Avine will head back to the mansion, get her ashes, find the spell book we need to bring Britt back, and head back here." Mal implored.

"You guys go do that now. be careful." Fai demanded as he kissed Mal. Avina nodded as she hugged Dante and ran off with Mal.

"Becca's gonna be taking care of the wounded and making armor for those who need them." Fai added.

"Okay but what's this about a spell book?" Jae asked confused.

"The Book of Alias." Fai said.

"It's a spell book for Vampires. There's a spell in there that'll most likely bring Britt back to life but..." Train said. "But what?" Jae quickly asked, getting a bit worried.

"She'll come back as a human instead of a vampire." Fai finished. Carlos's eyes widened as he heard him say that.

"Are you serious?!" Carlos shouted. "A mere human?!" he added getting mad.

"Carlos. It's the only way to bring her back." Fai said.

"Coming back as a human is useless. Who knows what could happen.." he replied as he started walking off. Jae stood in front of him and glared.

"I won't let you drink her blood so she can be a vampire again." he demanded.

"And I won't let you turn her into a warewolf either." Carlos demanded back.

"Guys, calm down. We'll figure that out later." Train said breaking the two up.

"Train, things are almost ready." Becca smiled. He nodded.

* * *

Mal and Avina reached the mansion and split up.

"You go get Britt's ashes and I'll find the book." Avina demanded. Mal nodded as they both went their seperate ways. A few minutes passed and Mal made her way to the main hall. She quietly snuck inside and gathered up Britt's ashes. Before she could leave, she quickly turned around and seen someone standing, looking right at her.

"What is it Lily?" Mal said standing up.

"Know where Carlos is?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Nope." she answered.

"I think he ran away because his poor love died." Lily smirked.

"Either way, he don't want your pathetic ass so get over it." Mal replied.

"Heh, whatever. Just take Britt's ashes and go." she added walking off.

Mal quickly ran out and headed to where Avina was. Lily smirked as she walked over to the headmaster's office.

Avina was looking around the library and finally found the Book of Alias. "Good. Found it!" she cheered. "Hey!" Mal whispered. Avina quickly turned around.

"Let's go. People are coming!" she said as she grabbed Mal's hand and they both vanished.

Adam arrived in the library and immediately knew that a book was missing.

"That's just like Carlos and those others." he said shaking his head. "This'll be very interesting." he added walking out of the library.

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back at the field, Jae and the others were sitting down talking. Most of the other creatures and vampires were still practicing and maufacturing their weapons and such. Becca walked over to Train and sat next to him.

"Everyone's fixed and ready." she smiled, sitting next to him. Train nodded.

"Mal and Avina should be on their way back now." Fai said taking a breath.

"Don't worry, Mal will be fine." Becca assured Fai. Just then, a vampire with long black hair walked up to the group. She had a spaghetti strap shirt on with a jacket covering it. She had on long jeans and some shoes. Her eyes were a nice dark green color and she seemed like a gentle vampire. As she approached the group, Carlos's eyes widened.

"Wow, long time no see guys." the girl said smirking. Everyone looked at her.

"Who are you?" Jae asked looking at her. She laughed.

"Rubia." Becca replied as she looked at her.

"Rubia?" Jae said confused.

"Someone that tried to kill Britt and was banished from the head mansion by Lucius." she explained. Jae looked at her surprised. Just then, Rubia noticed Carlos and smiled.

"Don't tell me that you're still head over heels for Britt?" Rubia said sarcastically as she stood in front of him.

"Heh, I see you haven't changed one bit." he replied back while looking away. Rubia got mad.

"I can say the same about you." she said angrily. She then walked over to Fai.

"It's a surprise to see that you of all people agreed to kill Lucius." Rubia stared.

"Yeah. It's just...he did something unforgiveable that upset someone precious to me." Fai explained.

"Precious to you?" she asked.

"A vampire named Mal." Becca added sitting next to Fai.

"Nice to see you too Becca." Rubia smirked.

"Your wish came true. Britt was killed earlier today." she replied. Rubia looked at her.

"Yea, I heard. I agreed to help because I want Lucius to die. I am in no way helping you guys because he killed Britt." Rubia exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you to say that?!" Jae shouted getting angry.

"Calm down Jae!" Fai demanded.

"Jae? Who are you boy?" Rubia asked looking at him. Jae stayed quiet.

"He loves Britt." Becca answered.

"Is that so?" Rubia smiled, looking back at Carlos.

"Soo...I'm sure you know that Carlos is in love with her as well right?" she added.

Jae looked away as well as Carlos.

"Enough Rubia, leave them alone." Fai assured as he stood up.

"Fine." she replied walking off.

Becca looked over at Jae. "You okay?" she asked.

"Who is she?" Jae asked looking at the ground.

Becca sighed and took a deep breath as she sat down next to Jae. "Rubia was once apart of our group. She lived in the mansion along with the rest of us including Britt. She was very kind and gentle but one day, she confessed her love to Carlos and he turned her down saying that he was in love with Britt. From then on, Rubia became aggressive and ruthless. She didn't care about anything or anyone and ended up hating Britt. One night while Britt was alone, Rubia showed up and tried to kill her but was stopped by Carlos. Lucius found out about it and banished her from the mansion. She was no longer seen after that." she explained.

"Damn..." Jae remarked. "Why does everyone love Britt?" he added.

"Britt's beautiful and fragile, that's why." Becca smiled. "But remember, she loves you Jae so don't worry." she assured.

* * *

Mal and Avina were speeding through the forest like a fast cheetah until Avina suddenly stop.

"Ow! What's wr-" "Shh!" Avina interrupted as she put her hand on Mal's lips. She looked around very slowly and her eyes turned red.

"Mal, we have company." Avina warned. Mal became worried and also looked around. She could feel as if somebody was especially watching her but couldn't pinpoint where the figure was. Just then, the figure appeared behind her so quickly that it was like a flash before their eyes. Avina got angry as she noticed who it was behind Mal.

"Ren!" she said angrily.

"I told you i'd be back Mallory." Ren smirked as he licked her neck. Avina ran at him in full speed but was quickly thrown against about two trees which caused her to lose consciousness.

"Avina!!!" Mal shouted as she saw her laying on the ground. She tried to break away from Ren's grip but he was stronger. He tightened his grip on Mal and looked at her with an evil smile.

"Time to go sweetie." he said thrilled to smell the scent of Mal's blood. They soon vanished in thin air, leaving Avina on the ground.

* * *

Fai and the others were all sitting and waiting for both Mal and Avina to return.

"I'm getting worried." Dante said sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Becca added. Just then, someone had contacted Fai through their mind and it caught his attention.

_"Fai!" _Avina replied frantically through her thoughts. Fai quickly stood up and everybody looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"Avina?!"he shouted. As he said that, Dante jumped up and immediately got angry.

"Where is she?!" Dante said angrily.

_"Fai! Ren..he was here! He took Mal!" _Avina panicked.

"Avina, calm down. Where are you?" he replied trying to calm her down.

"Fai!" Dante yelled.

"Wait." Becca suggested grabbing Dante's arm. He sighed and nodded.

_"I'm east of the field. It's not far." _she answered.

"We'll be there soon. Hang on!" he demanded. Fai then looked back at the group.

"Ren took Mal and Avina is still in the forest." he explained.

"We have to find Avina!!" Dante hollered as he started to walk off.

"Wait Dante! I'm coming with you." Fai replied. "Becca, Jae. You guys stay with the group." he implied.

"But..we're supposed to be infiltrating the mansion in a few hours and we need the spell book to bring Britt back." Becca implored as she looked at them worried. Fai looked over at Train and nodded.

"We'll go with you guys to get the book then we'll head for the mansion." Train said gently placing his hand on Becca's shoulder.

"But Train we-" "It's ok." he smiled. "Mal will be fine." he added hugging her.

"Then let's go." Jae demanded as he signaled everyone else to follow both Dante and Fai. The whole group left to go find Avina. Carlos slowly followed as well.

* * *

Ren tied Mal's hands to a wall so she couldn't escape. He then walked over to Mal and slid his finger from her cheek down to the middle of her chest.

"I can feel the blood flowing through your veins quite fast." he smirked. "There's no reason to be scared or nervous. I'll kill you nice and slow." he added as he licked her neck again.

"Get away from me, you nasty ass!" Mal shouted. Ren quickly kissed her while feeling on her body. Mal desperately tried to push him away but she couldnt free her hands and was very vulnerable.

After the kiss, Ren moved closer to her face and smiled evily.

"Boy am I glad Britt turned you into a vampire. You're blood smells so amazing. I yearn for it so bad. Fai doesn't deserve it." he said laughing.

"He deserves it more than you do bitch!" Mal hollered.

"Just like he deserved Emma's blood too?" He smirked. Mal looked at him in shock and then looked away. "She isn't important to him.." she said sadly.

"Is that so? Well I guess you don't know do you?" he mentioned. Mal looked at him confused.

"Emma was his first love before he met you. Back then, he used to be so in love with her and everything. Of course, she was in the high class also so everybody excepted them as a couple. Then one night, while he was feeding off her, he almost killed Emma and had to be wrestled down by Adam before finishing her off. He was ruthless and out of control. He didn't want to stop feeding off her." Mal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her love, Fai, the kind gentle vampire was once a ruthless creature who almost killed someone he loved. "After that, he ended it with Emma to prevent him from killing her. Of course though, she didn't want to end it and begged for him to stay with her but he refused. He promised that he'd never fall for another vampire and yet, he broke that promise..." Ren trailed off and looked at Mal. She looked at him. "Because of you.." Mal's eyes widened.

"Because of..me..? she hesitated to say.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Ren laughed as he sat in his chair. Mal closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Even so, It's not his fault that he fell in love again. You can't control that feeling at all. I believe in Fai and he won't hurt me. He's not a bad person at all. He's kind and gentle and sweet. Even with all his flaws, I still love and cherish him with my heart. He's that precious to me and I'll be with him regardless of his wrongdoings." she declared. Ren glared at her with hateful eyes and quickly threw himself at her, pinning her against the wall. "That is..the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. You really are gullable." he answered backing off.

* * *

Fai and everyone reached Avina.

"Avina!!" Dante yelled as he quickly ran up to her and hugged her. Avina closed her eyes as she hugged him back.

"Are you okay Avina?" Becca asked worried. She nodded.

"Where did he take Mal?" Fai also asked in a hurried voice.

"I'm pretty sure he's at the place where you last fought him." she answered. Fai stood up and walked over to Becca.

"I'll bring her back." he declared in confidence. Becca smiled and nodded.

"Head to the mansion without me. When I get Mal, we'll come straight there." Fai explained to Train. He nodded as Fai ran off into the distance.

"Soo..where's this book?" Jae asked Avina. She picked it up from the ground and handed it to him. Jae looked through the book and soon realized that he isn't a vampire.

"You look." he said handing it to Becca. She giggled.

"Yeah. Don't forget. You're not a vampire boy." she added while laughing. Then she opened the book and finally found the page where the spell is. As she started to read, Jae and Train watched her expressions from her face.

"Well?" Jae said getting impatient. Becca sighed. "We can't bring her back to life yet."

"What?! Why not?!" Jae shouted angrily.

"You need to get a drop of Lucius's blood to officially bring her back." Carlos said finally talking again after the incident with Rubia. Jae looked at him and then back at Becca. She nodded.

"We have to kill him first and then we can bring Britt back." she replied.

"Ugh! Damnit!" Jae said angrily.

"Well, let's get going to the mansion now." Train suggested. Everyone nodded. Dante helped Avina up. "Are you okay to fight?" he asked her. She smiled. "Yup!" she cheered.

"Is Everyone ready to take back whats ours?!" Dante shouted.

"Yeah!!!" Everyone shouted back.

"Then let's go kick some ass!!" Becca cheered. Everyone shouted and yelled at the same time and headed for the mansion.

Jae walked next to Carlos. "I'm guessing Rubia still loves you?" he asked. Carlos nodded. "So why not be with her?" he asked again. Carlos stopped and stared at him. "Don't ask me a question like that. You know why I don't want to be with her so don't make me repeat it." he demanded.

"Go ahead and admit it again. It won't change anything." Jae replied, glaring back at him. Carlos stood in front of him. "I love Britt. Nothing you say will change that and I told you before that if you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you." he finished.

"Okay..time to break this up." Becca said interrupting their heated argument. She dragged Carlos away and walked with him while Train stayed with Jae.

* * *

"I'm tired of waiting. Your blood is taunting me. I can't take it anymore." Ren said getting impatient. He quickly pinned Mal to the wall once again and started kissing her neck. "You smell so good. I can't believe Fai hasn't tasted your blood yet. Looks like I'll be the first before him." Ren smirked.

"No! I belong to Fai!" Mal screamed. Ren slowly drew his fangs and bit into her neck. "Noo...." Mal softly said as he started to drink her blood. Just then, Fai bursted in and quickly threw Ren into another wall causing him to slide down the wall and to the ground.

"Fai..." Mal said in relief. He quickly untied her hands from the ropes and picked her up. As he started walking off with her in his arms, Ren attacked from behind causing Fai to drop Mal as he was thrown at the window. "Fai!!" she shouted as she jumped on Ren's back but was quickly thrown off by him. "I'll finish you off right now!" Ren demanded as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close really fast but before he could bite into her wrist, he was tackled by Fai. While this was going on, Mal started to feel a bit dizzy and collasped on the ground. Ren laughed.

"What're you laughing for?" Fai said angrily.

"I think you should be more focused on her rather than me right now." Ren replied poiting at Mal. Fai quickly looked over and his eye's widened. She was shaking and in so much pain, screaming and shouting. Fai quickly ran over to her but was attacked by Ren again, pushing him away from Mal.

"What did you do to her?!" Fai shouted in anger.

"Have you forgotten? My blood is poison and so I did bite Mal on her neck which caused my blood to flow into her body. So basically, thats the posion reacting. She'll soon die if you don't save her." he explained as he smiled. Fai became really mad and went bersek on Ren. The battle was finally about to come to an end. Fai had Ren by the neck against a wall.

"I'm gonna kill you for hurting someone very precious to me." he angrily said.

"Heh, try." Ren replied. Fai gripped his hand tighter around Ren's neck which caused him to pass out. He then burned Ren's body and killed him. Fai then, quickly ran back over to Mal and placed her in his lap.

"Mal." he said desperately wanting an answer from her. Mal continued to scream in pain. "I have to save you. I don't want to hurt you." he told her. "It's only me though and I don't know if I can stop but this is the only way." he added as he bit Mal's neck and began drinking her blood. Soon, Mal stopped screaming and shaking uncontrollably. She started to feel tired and was starting to lose consciousness. Fai knew that she was okay and the posion was gone but he couldn't stop. Her blood was so good and tender. _"Find the strength to stop", "She's precious to you. Control yourself." _all these kind of thoughts were spiraling through Fai's head but still coudln't resist_. "Stop...", "Stop...!" _"Fai Stop!" Fai shifted his eyes to the left of him and saw a hand on his shoulder and then a familiar face. "Stop..you're killing her Fai." the guy responded. Fai finally stopped and looked back at Mal who looked as if she was about to fall asleep. "I..." he began to say. "Don't worry. You saved her." the guy smiled. "Adam." he replied. "Thank you." he added.

Soon Mal woke back up and noticed Fai asleep next to her. She smiled and touched his face. "I knew you'd come for me." she said.

"I told you that I'll protect you at any costs." he replied opening his eyes. Mal looked shock but then smiled as she gazed into his golden eyes. "I love you Mal and I'll never hurt you again." Fai demanded kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." she smiled as she hugged him.

"Erm..guys, I think we should head back to the mansion." Adam said interrupting them.

"Adam! You're helping us?" Mal replied shocked.

"Well yeah. The headmaster has gone on a rampage. Lily told him about you guys and the army that's gonna attack the mansion." he explained.

"Damn!" Fai said slamming the ground.

"That bitch!" Mal added standing up.

"Well, let's go end this." Fai demanded. Everyone nodded and walked out. Later on they finally stood a few feet from the mansion.

"You ready?" Fai said looking at the both of them. They both nodded.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Mal shouted as they all ran towards the mansion.

(To Be Continued...)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As they reached the mansion, they all suddenly stopped and looked shocked. There were lots of dead bodies lying on the ground in front of the mansion.

"Dayum! Guess we're kinda late." Mal said looking at the bodies.

"Let's go!" Fai shouted, running into the mansion with Adam and Mal following.

They reached the top of the stairs and found Becca and Train.

"Mal! Fai!" Becca shouted.

"Where's Carlos and Jae?" Fai asked.

"I don't know where Carlos went but Jae went after Lucius." she replied.

Just then Lily showed up.

"Well what do we have here?" she smirked. Everyone glared at her.

"It was you who told Lucius our plan!" Mal said angrily as she walked up to her but was stopped by Becca.

"Go. I'll handle Lily." she demanded. Lily laughed as she took out her sword.

"Be careful Becca!" Mal shouted as she ran off with Fai. Train walked up to Becca and hugged her.

"Don't get hurt ok?" he whispered worrily. "I won't. Promise." Becca smiled back. Train then kissed her on her forehead and ran off into the distance.

"Oh, did you forget to give Britt's ashes to someone who isn't gonna fight?" Lily laughed, placing her hand on her hip.

Becca smiled as she put down the jar with Britt's ashes in it. "I plan to kill you and move on." she replied as her eyes shot blood red. Both girls ran at each other and started fighting.

* * *

"I'll go free the others in the dungeon. You guys find Jae, Carlos and Lucius." Train stated. Both Mal and Fai nodded as Train ran off.

"C'mon." Fai said as he grabbed Mal's hand and ran down the hallway only to be stopped by Emma.

"Oh great." Mal sighed rolling her eyes.

"I figured you'd be here with him." Emma replied crossing her arms.

"Emma. Get out of the way." Fai demanded walking towards her but she stopped him.

"No." she denied as she stood in front him. Just then, Mal quickly ran up to her and slapped her, causing Emma to hit the wall.

"Fai, go. I'll handle Emma." she assured as she looked at Emma who was getting back up.

"Be careful." he demanded Mal and then ran off.

"It's disgusting how he protects and loves you." Emma said angrily, rubbing her lip.

"I think it's pretty damn amazing." Mal replied back.

"Amazing my ass! You're not even in the High Class! It's a pity he fell for you!" Emma shouted getting even angrier.

Mal took a deep breath and began to speak. "Emma. I know what happened between you and Fai. I've heard about it from Ren and i'm sorry that that happened to you but he's different now. He won't hurt me like he-" "SHUTUP!!" Emma yelled interrupting her. "You don't know anything!" she added as she quickly attacked Mal, pushing her up against a wall. "Let the real battle begin." she smirked as she grabbed Mal's shirt and threw her into a window. Mal slowly got up and ran back at Emma. They both began to fight.

* * *

Fai was running around the mansion trying to find the headmaster and Carlos and Jae but they werent found anywhere. Just then, he ran into Adam who had blood all over him and he looked like he had got injured in his arm.

"What happened?!" Fai shouted running up to Adam. He smiled and quickly put his sword to Fai's neck.

"Did you really think I was on your side?" Adam smirked piercing his blade into Fai's neck. "You know, I really like Emma. I was pissed because of the way you treated her and she still loves someone like you. It's kinda pathetic. You fell in love with someone from the middle class and left Emma all alone." Adam explained.

"It wasn't intentional. It just happened." Fai stated.

"Bullshit!" Adam yelled back as he grabbed Fai by his neck and threw him against a wall. "You used Emma and tried to kill her when you loved her. I really want you to die. Everyone respects you but not me, I despise you and now, I'm going to kill you." he declared as he threw his sword at Fai. Fai quickly flinched his head as the sword pierced into the wall right next to his face.

"We'll see then." Fai smiled as he and Adam both got ready.

* * *

Carlos finally reached Lucius's office room. He burst through the doors and was stunned to see what it looked like. Everything was all messed up and the room was a mess. He glanced over at the window and saw it busted. Then he ran over to it and looked out.

"You came all the way here to kill me?" Lucius said laughing.

"I came here for revenge. I am going to kill you." Jae replied as he looked up at the sky. He smirked and looked back at Lucius.

"What's with that look?" Lucius asked.

"Full moon." Jae stated as his eyes started glowing gold and his hair started growing. Carlos could hear the commotion going on outside the window and knew where it was coming from. He ran back out and headed to the roof. As he was running, he spotted Becca and quickly grabbed her hand causing her to follow him.

"Carlos, what is it?! Where are we going?!" Becca shouted following him.

"To the roof. Did you kill Lily?" he asked her while still running.

"Yeah." Becca answered. She held the jar with Britt's ashes close and they finally reached the roof. Carlos quickly opened the doors and both their eyes widened. They saw Lucius fighting a warewolf-well rather Jae.

"We need to get a drop of Lucius's blood for the spell to work right?" Carlos asked Becca. She nodded. "Then wait here. I'll get it." he demanded as he quickly ran at both Jae and Lucius.

Before he could attack, Jae spotted the oncoming attack and quickly threw Carlos back at Becca. She screamed as Carlos landed on her.

"You're bleeding." she said looking at Carlos's arm.

He stood up and helped her up also. Then he put his hand over his arm. "Damn. This is gonna be harder than I thought." he said worriedly, looking at the fight between Jae and Lucius.

Soon after, Mal, Fai, and Train all arrived at the roof and saw the fight happening.

"Have you gotten the blood yet?" Fai asked looking at Carlos.

"No." he replied. Train took a look at his arm and called him over. "I'll heal it for you." he exclaimed. Carlos then walked over and waited for Train to finish healing him.

"We need a distraction. Jae can't control himself. He'll attack anyone who gets in his way." Fai explained as he paid close attention to Jae's attacks.

"Mal." Becca called. She looked over at Becca. "This job might be for you. You're very fast." she added. Mal nodded and stood next to Fai.

"When I say go. You quickly run and get a drop of Lucius's blood then quickly get out of there before you get hurt. Understand?" he said looking her way. "Yes." she replied looking at the fight. Fai then touched her face and knocked heads with hers. "Please, don't get hurt." he demanded. Mal smiled as she kissed him. "I won't." she added as she waited for Fai's command.

Fai watched for an opening and finally found one. "Mal Go!!" he shouted. Mal quickly ran into the battle and ended up face to face with Lucius. She smiled as she hit him in the face causing blood to spill out of his mouth. Then she put the vile under his mouth as a few drops of blood fell into it.

"Mal! Move!!" Fai yelled. Mal quickly turned around and noticed the warewolf's paw about to hit her head on but it was blocked by Becca's blade and Fai's arm. "Let's..go!" he demanded as he wrapped his arm around Mal's waist and quickly got out of the way of the fight with Becca following.

"Train, Becca and Mal. You guys go help Jae." Fai ordered. "Do not get in his way though and stay on the outside of him. Go now!" he said as everyone nodded and joined the battle.

"Carlos bring the jar over here and open it." he demanded. Carlos nodded as he quickly got the jar, opened it and placed it on the ground. Fai then slowly poured the blood into the jar and it began to shake. As this was going on, Lucius was almost at his end. Train quickly put Jae's necklace around his neck which caused him to return back to normal. Mal and Becca both delievered the final blow and killed Lucius. He laid on the ground as his body was turning into ashes. "I'll be back for my revenge next time!" Lucius demanded as he faded away.

"Yeah sure." Mal and Becca laughed.

"W-What happened Train?" Jae asked holding his head. "I have a serious headache." he added. Just then, he looked over and saw Fai and Carlos watching as the jar was shaking. They all walked back over as Britt's body was emerging from the ashes.

"She's...she's coming back." Mal said shocked.

"I can't believe it worked." Becca added.

"Britt..." Jae softly said as he kneeled down next to her.

Britt's body was fully recovered but it looked as if she was in a deep sleep.

"She's human." Fai implied as he looked at her and then Carlos.

"It's up to you if you want to change her." he said looking at Carlos.

"He can't! I won't allow Britt to become a vampire again!" Jae shouted. Becca placed her hand on his shoulder. "If she doesn't turn back into a vampire, she won't remember anything about you or us or anything else that's happened. Even if you bite her, she won't turn into a warewolf. To be honest, she won't be affected at all." Becca explained. Jae looked at the ground sadly and slowly turned around so he couldn't see. "Fine." he answered.

"Carlos." Fai called. He nodded as he held Britt up and first kissed her neck and then bit into it. Britt could feel his fangs and tightened her grip on Carlos's arm. Everybody watched as Carlos was drinking her blood. After he was done, he laid her back down and they waited for a few minutes. After a while, Britt slowly opened her eyes and saw Carlos the closest to her. She quickly embraced him while starting to cry. Jae looked away.

(To Be Continued...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Britt slowly let go of Carlos as both Mal and Becca quickly hugged her. She smiled as she hugged them back.

"Britt, you're back!" Mal cheered while hugging her. Britt nodded. She then stood up and looked at everyone else. Avina, Dante, Rubia and everyone else were gathered around the mansion, looking up at the roof and cheering. Britt waved at them. Jae smiled and started walking towards her. Before he could say anything, she quickly turned around and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you Jae." Britt said hugging him.

"I love you too." he replied back.

"Glad to have you back." Train added as he placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks! It's good to be back!" she giggled. Fai smiled and nodded at Britt, she did the same.

"Great...she's back. Can I go now?" Rubia insisted crossing her arms.

"No. Well..you can go if you want but Fai's going to make an annoucement soon." Avina mentioned. Rubia decided to stay and hear what Fai had to say.

"Everyone. We have finally won this battle!" Fai shouted. Everyone cheered. "So for our reward, we will reside here and live in peace. If you don't want to, then you are free to go as you please. But please, enjoy our victory and let's all live in peace!" he demanded. The crowd hollered and screamed in excitement and headed inside. Rubia shrugged and soon also headed inside. Avina and Dante made it to the roof in time to meet with everyone.

"Britt!" Avina said happily as she ran up to her and hugged her. Britt laughed as she hugged her back.

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Dante complained. Fai nodded.

"Let's all go back inside and have dinner." he demanded. Everyone followed and went inside. Mal held hands with Fai, Becca also walked hand in hand with Train. Carlos slowly followed, leaving Britt and Jae alone.

"I thought I lost you Britt." Jae said sadly.

"You didn't though." she smiled, grabbing his hand.

"But why..? Why did you sacrifice your life because of me?" he pondered, wondering why. Britt took a deep breath and started to speak.

"It was my fault that I got involved with you. I knew that it was forbidden but I didn't let that stop me. I don't regret it either." she explained. Jae looked at her in shock and held her from behind.

"Run away with me." he whispered in her ear. Britt looked shocked and smiled.

"I will." she replied back, placing her hands over his.

* * *

Carlos leaned against a wall in the back as everyone else was conversating and having a good time.

"You look down. Why?" a voice said walking up to him.

"No reason." he replied looking away.

"You know Britt's not gonna stay here with us." the voice sighed also leaning against the wall.

Carlos looked down at the ground.

"And yet you still love her. Why won't you let her go?" the voice asked.

"Because..." Carlos started. "I've been in love with her ever since I first met her." he answered as he slid down the wall to his knees.

"Tragic love indeed." the voice replied looking at him.

"Are you done interrogating me Rubia?" he asked getting annoyed. She started to walk off.

"For now." she answered while walking off.

Britt and Jae arrived and walked over to Fai and Mal.

"Soo...I'm guessing you're not gonna stay?" Mal said sadly. Britt nodded.

"I'll come visit from time to time but I want to be with Jae." she replied. Mal nodded as she hugged her.

"Don't get hurt hoe." she demanded. Britt laughed. Becca came running up from behind and joined into the hug. "I'll miss you Britt Britt!" she smiled. "Me too." Britt replied back.

"Take care of her alright?" Train insisted. "I will." Jae assured.

"Visit us anytime." Fai added.

As Britt was hugging Becca and Mal, she noticed Carlos walking out to the balcony.

"Hey I'll be right back." she said as she walked off. Mal and Becca watched as she walked off.

"Where's she going?" Jae asked.

"Don't know." Mal replied.

* * *

Britt walked out to the balcony and saw Carlos leaning over the railing.

"So you're leaving right?" he asked looking at the moon.

"Yeah." Britt answered looking at the ground.

Carlos sighed and sat down at the railing, still facing the opposite way of Britt. He didn't want to look at her. Britt walked over to him.

"Carlos..." she said sadly. He didn't answer. He then put his head down and sighed.

"I've always loved you, ever since I first met you. You're the only person I look at. I thought that I could have you but I guess that's not how things turned out huh?" he ranted and then let out a laugh. "I was expecting to much. I forgot this is a one-sided love." he added as he looked up at the sky. There was nothing but silence after that. Britt kneeled down and placed her arms around him from behind. Carlos closed his eyes and put his head down again. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Britt stood back up and started to walk off. Just then, Carlos quickly stood up, grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him and kissed her. "I love you." he replied, slowly letting go of her. Britt looked at him sadly wanting to cry but held back her tears. She then walked back inside and met back up with Jae. Carlos sat back down and smiled at the rose he held in his hand. He studied one petal that had the word _Britt_ written on it and he smiled. "You will forever be my light in this world." he said as he picked off the petal and let it go, watching as it flowed away in the distance.

* * *

"You ready?" Jae asked her. Britt nodded. Mal and Becca started to cry as they hugged Britt for the last time. "We'll miss you." they both said. Britt smiled and nodded. Fai, Train, Mal, Avina, Dante, and Becca all waved as both Britt and Jae started running off towards the forest.

Carlos watched as Britt ran off and slowly smiled. A few hours passed, and everyone was asleep.

One vampire slowly made its way out of the mansion and smiled upon it. "We'll be back very soon. You can count on it Fai." the vampire smirked. The light of the moon shined on her face revealing it to be...Emma.

(To Be Continued.....)

This was the last chapter btw! lawl


End file.
